Unbelievable
by rocks at my window
Summary: A scene which I think should come out in HTRJ, with the reasons for the 'Jack Auditions' and Kim's unexpected, rather unbelievable reaction to all the drama. /One-shot.Kick.Jack/Jerry/Eddie friendship/


**Hey… **

**So, I think this really sucks, and I honestly wanted to write more but I had already draped this story with this rather sad mood that I decided that including the 'Jack Auditions' would just be redundant humor.**

**This is how I imagine a (very-unlikely-to-happen) scene from Hit the Road Jack (which, has the plot uploaded! *Look at the bottom A/N). And well, it's quite anti-climactic, honestly. Just shows Jerry and Eddie being all 'friendshippy' and Kim being all…strangely emotional.**

**Kinda sucks, but… hope you enjoy…?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kickin' It! **

Jack walked into the dojo, sniffling at the mere sight of the cracked walls, moldy mats, mediocre equipment and demented lockers. He couldn't believe he was going to leave this place in just a week. _Forever_.

He'd spent a long time contemplating the issue - he'd talked it out with his mom, since her career would be affected too, and of course he'd consulted Rudy and the rest of the gang. His mom had readily agreed, since she decided that going to Japan could allow her to pursue her life-long dream as an inventor, while Rudy had been utterly thrilled and nearly wet his pants. No doubt Rudy was practically begging for him to go - Jack had an itching suspicion it had got to do with gloating to the Black Dragons.

As for the gang… What frustrated Jack was that everyone except Kim seemed to be ready to let go. Jerry wanted someone to watch Kung Fu Lightning with him, but he decided not to ruin Jack's opportunity over such a trivial matter. Eddie and Milton, though grieved and unwilling, had requested for Jack to go, simply because he would truly benefit from it. But Kim… Well, she'd kind of gone hysterical, started pacing, screamed her lungs off about how selfish he was being, then hugged him and told him to go.

Jack was _not_ comfortable about Kim's _extremely _mixed signals.

His chocolate brown orbs darted around, nearly missing a long, rectangular table that spanned across nearly the entire width of the dojo. Jack did a double take before realizing what was going on.

Four chairs had been placed at equal distances from each other, a clipboard, some paper, and a few crayons (what?) scattered in front of each respective chair. A rather shabbily-made sign had been draped across the ceiling, the dark green block letters on it reading: JACK ANDERSON AUDITIONS. In smaller text read: WHEN YOUR FRIEND IS LEAVING, REPLACE HIM!

Hurt stabbed Jack in the stomach, which had begun to churn. His friends were going to _replace_ him a _week_ before he even left? It seemed almost cruel. Were they _that_ desperate for him to leave? As these thoughts ran through his mind, Jerry and Eddie had strolled out of the boys' changing rooms rather casually.

"Oh what up dude," Jerry acknowledged Jack casually, strolling over to the table and taking the second seat from the right. Eddie shot Jack and thumb's up before sitting beside the dark-haired dancer.

"You're… replacing me?" Jack tried to sound casual and completely laid-back about the matter, but his voice came out cracked and crumpled, giving off a completely wrong impression.

"Well, we figured we couldn't survive without you, so we'll replace you and it's like nothing ever changed yo," Jerry replied with a shrug, his tone noticeably sadder.

"Yeah - we gotta have a butt-kicking, black-belted, really pro brunet around or our life feels kinda incomplete, ya know?" Eddie awkwardly shuffled a few papers into a neat stack, tossing the crayons over his shoulder. Surprisingly, Jerry didn't complain, and grappled around for a pen in his pocket instead.

Jack suddenly felt bad for doubting his friends. They weren't trying to get rid of him - they were trying to act as if their lives were still complete. _He_ made their lives whole. _He_ was important to them. And nothing had ever made Jack feel so urged to cry. Of course he didn't - he was a _manly man_.

He wanted to open his mouth to say something; something to tell them that it was okay and that they were going to be perfectly fine without him, but nothing tumbled out. Instead, he rushed forward and hugged them as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go of two of his best friends ever.

"Guys, what's… what's going on?" Jack whipped around, only to find none other than Kim Crawford, whose blonde hair seemed more tangled than usual, whose hazel eyes didn't seem has vivacious as they normally were. In fact, they were the entrance to the dried tear tracks that traveled down her cheeks, and they were pink from… crying.

Kimberly Crawford had been _crying_.

Jack stared at her, suddenly feeling completely dreadful and guilt-ridden for even considering going to Japan. It made Kim look like a complete wreck for once, other than the time Eddie had unevenly chopped her hair in the woods and she'd been a 'make-up dummy' for a couple of girls.

"Kim…" Jack stared at her, feeling broken inside, thinking about how unimaginably upset she was feeling. She _cried_ for him. Kimberly Crawford _never_ cried for just anyone - she'd emphasized that about a million times.

"Were you crying?" Jerry asked incredulously. Jack wanted to slap him for his tactlessness, but it seemed unnecessary as Kim had already done it for him.

But it wasn't for what Jack expected.

"You _doofuses_! You can't just _replace_ Jack!" Kim punctuated every word with a punch in both Jerry and Eddie's direction. "He's our _friend_ - our _best friend_, and you can't just _replace_ him like a toy! He's always the same person, with the same personality and same qualities, and you can't just take his genes and plop it into some other doofus who's actually _willing_ to do something as _stupid_ as this!" By the time the blonde was done with her rant, her dry eyes had begun brimming with tears again, one droplet of salty water escaping the struggling barriers pushing it back.

"_Stupid_!" Kim finished it off with a sickening slap towards the table before rushing out of the dojo, stopping only to send Jack an unreadable look.

Jack sent the other two guys a look of dismay, and while they were all a little bit shocked, they all had the same thought racing through their mind.

_Unbelievable._

**Eh, that's it. Kinda abrupt, right? But I figured that in the episode, they would kinda end it off like that before returning, so… eh.**

**Anyway, the Hit the Road Jack plot… It's not copied word for word since I'm too lazy to check, but I remember it, so…**

**HTRJ: Jack is offered a scholarship to a prestigious martial arts school in Japan. Rudy is completely thrilled, and while Jerry and Eddie hold auditions for someone to replace Jack, Kim struggles to say goodbye.**

**EPIC KICK. OHMYGAWD, AND AUDITIONS! I don't know why, I love watching auditions, especially when they're comically terrible.**

**Anyway, review? No matter how bad it is, just be honest. But not rudely honest, I just hate it when people are so blatant and start cussing and stuff. :/**

**Sienna xx**


End file.
